


The Starchild Meets The Mothership Connection

by JKFic



Category: KISS (US Band), Parliament-Funkadelic - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1970s, Crossover, Gen, Kayfabe Compliant, One-Shot, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKFic/pseuds/JKFic
Summary: Set in the universes of KISS and Parliament-Funkadelic, The Starchild has an amazing experience one night.
Kudos: 2





	The Starchild Meets The Mothership Connection

_"Twelve o'clock I gotta rock  
There's a truck ahead, lights staring at my eyes  
Oh my god no time to turn  
I got to laugh cause I know I'm gonna die"_

\--- **KISS** , "Detroit Rock City"

_"Welcome to station WEFUNK, better known as We-Funk  
Or deeper still, the Mothership Connection.  
Home of the extraterrestrial brothers  
Dealers of funky music.  
P.Funk, uncut funk, The Bomb."_

\--- **Parliament** , "P. Funk (Wants to Get Funked Up)"

The Starchild is driving drunk and appears to be on the verge of his untimely demise. However, to both his and the other driver's shock, The Mothership is watching and flies into the scene and forces both drivers to stop. The Mothership descends and out walks the intergalactic funk scientist Dr. Funkenstein. Dr. Funkenstein zaps The Starchild with the Bop Gun, making him sober. The Starchild pulls his car off to the side, and the truck is allowed to drive to wherever it's going. Dr. Funkenstein and his assistant Bootsy Collins invite The Starchild to "put a glide in your stride, a dip in your hip and come aboard the Mothership." The Starchild is confused but accepts the invitation. As they board, the ramp lifts and The Mothership takes off into space.

 **THE STARCHILD** : "Thanks you guys for saving me, but, shouldn't you guys have gone after Ace? I mean, he's the Spaceman after all."

 **DR. FUNKENSTEIN** : "We saw you had a problem and we came to help. Funk not only moves, it can remove, dig? I've heard that people call you The Starchild, well that's one of my names too. I don't know what planets you or Ace are from, but we may have passed it on our way here. But enough talking, it's time to dance."

"Tear The Roof Off The Sucker (Give Up the Funk)" plays, and all the Funkateers get down. Bootsy hands The Starchild a guitar, and The Starchild catches the spirit and dances his own way.

After a trip around the galaxy, The Mothership returns to Earth. The Starchild gets back in his car and drives home, in awe of what he had experienced. While he never tells The Demon, The Spaceman or The Catman what happened, knowing they'd never believe it, whenever they play "I Was Made For Loving You," he thinks back to that wild night on The Mothership.

**Author's Note:**

> My original concept would have been titled "A Night in Casablanca," referencing both the old Marx Brothers movie and the fact that KISS and Parliament were both signed to Casablanca Records, and would have been about how an encounter with labelmates Parliament, Donna Summer and The Village People inspired the song "I Was Made For Loving You." Then I remembered that Paul Stanley was known as The Starchild and how that was the name of a character on Parliament's _Mothership Connection_ album. "Kayfabe-Compliant" is a professional wrestling reference, and is used here to signify that these are the musicians' on-stage personae/characters from their albums.


End file.
